


A Stroke of Luck

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Inspired by..., M/M, Prostitution, Rags to Riches, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: Cloud's working the streets in the slums of Midgar when he meets Zack, a wealthy man with an innocent proposition: to be his date for one night. What will happen from there? Based very loosely on the movie Pretty Woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a different kind of fic coming from me.. kind of. It's a bit silly and strange. I came up with this idea after thinking of the movie "Pretty Woman". I just knew I could pull this story off, and I hope you think so as well. The details are different from the movie, of course, but the idea is about the same. 
> 
> *Published on FFnet on May 28, 2010.

"Take your gil and get the hell out of my car!"

Cloud grasped quickly at the measly three gil that was thrust his way as he was pushed out of the beat-up old car. The man in the car drove off quickly before Cloud could even pull his hand back away from the door handle, catching his finger on the inside corner of the metal form.

_"Shit!"_ he cried out, shaking his hand and bringing it to his mouth to bite on his finger. That would leave a bruise tomorrow - much like the bruise he was going to have on his face. The man, who had called himself Rosco, had been violent with him. Cloud's asking price had been thirty gil for a hand job; instead, he was forced to suck the man's cock. He was slapped in the face afterward for not swallowing, then got shoved from the car with only three gil.

"Great fucking night it turned out to be," he mumbled, stuffing the gil into his pocket and gently kicking at a rock in the street. He cursed at the rock, then sent it flying. A great fucking night.

Really, it was just another working night for Cloud Strife. Down on his luck and forced to work the streets of the Midgar slums, he was what people would call a "man of the night." A hooker. Slut. Prostitute.

Every night was the same for Cloud. He would sleep all day, then, rising at the beginning of the evening, he would eat a quick dinner with his friends. Tifa and Aerith made more money than he did; it was unusual for the slums to have a man for a prostitute, so many customers shied away from him immediately. Every once in a while, he'd have a woman pick him up, but it was very rare. The women always paid more than the men anyway, because the men thought they could get away with ripping him off.

It hadn't always been this way for him. He had grown up in Nibelheim and had left home to go to Midgar, hoping he could be in SOLDIER. When the plan didn't work out the way he had hoped it would, he was suddenly left a poor beggar in the slums. His mother had died shortly after he had left Nibelheim, and their old home was now owned by strangers. There was no home for him anymore… and so, he found comfort in the slums of Midgar, sleeping underneath newspapers and eating out of trashcans until running into Tifa and Aerith on one of their nightly shifts.

He had moved in with the two women. Unsure of what he was getting himself into at first, he shied away from the idea. Eventually, he fell into the trap of prostitution, seeing how he could actually make money from it. Aerith owned the home they all lived in; she had worked her way up. In her regular customers' eyes, she was the queen bee of the slums - the hottest piece of ass this side of Gaia. Tifa was known for her titty-fucks; it was her specialty.

…And so that was how it came to be.

Cloud was getting ready to head back home when a car began to slowly approach him. He had never seen this car before. With its black paint job and chrome hubcaps, tinted windows and clean headlights, it looked very much out of place. His heart skipped a beat. Aerith had told him about this: a nice car usually meant big, big money. _Sure,_ she had said, _sometimes they get a little weird with you… one time I had a guy pay me fifty gil to suck his toes… but they pay pretty darned well._ He walked slowly over to the passenger window of the car as it rolled to a stop. The window was automatic, making a whirring noise as it came down.

A raven-haired man peered out at him from behind the steering wheel… with the most beautiful pair of violet eyes he had ever seen. The man's skin was like porcelain with a hint of a tan. Well-dressed and smelling like expensive cologne, the man smiled at him.

Cloud cleared his throat. "What's your pleasure this fine night? Thirty for a hand job, fifty for a blowjob. Hundred gil for anal," he rambled through his prices, making sure to smile occasionally. His face fell when the man held up his hands and shook his head. "H-hey, wait. I'm not here to buy anything. I was just wondering how to get to the theater…"

Shit!

"The theater is in Sector Eight, but you can't drive there. You have to go through Sector One and board the train there," Cloud said, feeling down and out. He would be going home almost empty-pocketed tonight. He couldn't get into SOLDIER… and he couldn't even make it on the streets. Great Gaia, he was doomed to be a loser the rest of his life.

The man smiled at him. "You're too pretty to be working the streets, blondie," he said. "Want to go for a ride? No strings, just conversation. You can show me around town and lead me to the train station. How about it?"

It sounded good to Cloud; it really did. But Cloud knew that nothing in the slums came for free. Either this beautiful man was jerking his chain or was going to murder him and leave him on the outskirts of the slums. As if reading his thoughts, the man smiled easily. "What have you got to lose? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

_Here, I have this candy. Get in the car and we'll go someplace fun..._ Cloud shook his head. The man didn't look dangerous to him, and his smile was trustworthy. What would happen if he never took this chance? What if something good happened, and this was the only chance he had to break free of the slums?

He got in the car.

"What's your name?" the man asked. "Cloud," he answered. "Oh, is that some kind of street name? I kind of wanted to know your real name," the man said. "It makes it easier to talk to a person once names are brought to the table."

"…That _is_ my real name. My mom was kind of a hippie."

"Sorry… My name is Zack. Zack Fair. I'm a businessman. I buy old real estate and resell them at double the price to unsuspecting victims," he said, snickering slightly. "Anyway, I'm here in town to see if the old theater in Sector Eight is up for grabs yet. I hear that the owner went out of business a couple of months ago."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. I've not been above the plate in a couple of years," Cloud said uneasily. For some reason, around Zack, he didn't want to readily admit that he had been working as a whore for two years. Even more embarrassing, he could feel cum still leaking from his ass, a gift from Don Corneo, one of the slum's biggest swingers. Cloud had always told his customers: no condom, no ass… but The Don always got what he wanted. Seemed to him like it would be time to go down and get another STD test soon…

"The train station is just right over here," Cloud said, pointing to the right. A few seconds later, Zack pulled the car into the drive and parked. "Well, that was easy enough, Cloud. I must say, though, I've enjoyed your company," Zack said. Cloud laughed incredulously. "We barely talked!" he exclaimed. Zack grinned at him. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed your company. Look… I… I don't mean to proposition you, especially after you've been so nice to me and all… and I told you I didn't want your services, but… You see, I have a party I need to go to tomorrow night. I need a date."

"You serious? Wouldn't you rather have a woman go with you? I have two friends, Aerith and Tifa, they would love to go with you."

"I'd rather have you be my date. No offense to Aerith or Tifa, but they are not my type," Zack said, laughing. Cloud raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean.. not your type?" he asked. Zack gave him a lopsided grin. "Didn't you hear me call you 'pretty' earlier? Come on, now," he said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I want you to be my date because I think you'd clean up real nice. Maybe get yourself a nice suit, a haircut, some shiny shoes… Hmm, yeah. I think you'd look even prettier than you do now," Zack said, no longer laughing, but still laid back and easy-going. "What if I offer to buy your clothes for you? Would that sweeten the pot? You want gil, I've got gil. How does five-thousand sound to you?"

"Sweet Shiva!" Cloud said, his heart nearly thumping through his chest. He might even be able to afford to move out of Sector Five and live comfortably for a while!

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Good. Can I take you home? These streets are way too dangerous for you to be out this time of night," Zack said. Cloud shrugged. "I'm used to it by now," he said, but Zack would not be thwarted. "Just point me back to the direction of Sector Five, and I'll have you home in a heartbeat, okay? No arguments," Zack said.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Mr. Fair?"

"Cloud, are you kidding me? Call me Zack. I'm not one of your customers, okay? Think of me as… your savior. And I'm being nice to you because I like you, okay?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't want you thinking of me like I'm some kind of scumbag who has mistreated you. Our paths crossed for a reason. There's nothing else to say about it. That's all."

After making it back to Sector Five, Cloud got out of the car and hesitated. "Would you like to come in for a while?" Zack shook his head. "I have somewhere I need to be… but I promise you that I will be back for you at 7 o'clock tomorrow evening. Please do me the honor of accompanying me to the party, and I will pay you in full when the night is over. Deal?" He reached out the window, holding his hand to Cloud with a smile.

"Deal," Cloud said, and took his hand. Electricity passed through the two men like lightning; both of them feeling it, they jerked slightly in response to the energy.

He had the softest hands Cloud had ever felt. He knew that Zack would never hurt him.

Cloud bid Zack goodbye for the night, then walked the pathway to Aerith's house. The two women were sitting at the table, their piles of gil cluttering the table. They were drinking red wine and counting their gil.

"Six-hundred!" Tifa shouted, smirking. "And that was just for titty-fucks and one blowjob!"

Aerith grinned back at her. "Eight-hundred for me!" She jumped up when she saw Cloud come through the door and threw her arms around his neck. "How are you tonight, Cloud? Did you make very much?" she asked. Cloud shook his head, pulling his measly gil from his pocket. "No… but I met someone," he said, smiling - and blushing.

"Oh? A man?"

"Yeah… his name is Zack… I think he's going to become a regular soon enough, so it's a good thing," Cloud said, not wanting to explain the situation. "Anyway, I'm headed up to bed. G'night, guys."

He barely heard their responses as he headed up the stairs and flopped down belly-first onto his bed. Tomorrow evening was going to be amazing. But how in the hell would he buy a nice suit? He groaned into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud awoke to music playing in the room below him, the bass thumping the walls of the upstairs bedroom where he lay snugly in his bed. He grinned when he heard Aerith singing along to the song, her voice slightly out of key. The girl loved to sing just as much as she loved to fuck. He remembered once when the three of them had all been propositioned for an orgy with Don Corneo. Watching Aerith was like watching living art: she bobbed and sucked and fucked all at once, never breaking a sweat. Tifa was a bit more sloppy with her work, preferring to get drunk before hitting the streets. A lot of guys liked that, though; they said it made her tits bounce easier.

Cloud was more of the silent type. He worked the streets, offered his services, got the job done and collected his gil. He didn't bother with small talk. But that Zack man… was he just a dream? Had The Don slipped him something last night before tossing him back on the street from his limo? No. Zack Fair had been real. He had felt his hand touch his own; had felt that energy push through his skin and into his veins like fire. Hell, he even had a date tonight. And it was worth five-thousand gil! All he had to do was dress nicely and be polite to whomever was at the party. _He wouldn't even have to take it up the ass tonight!_

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Yeah," he called out. Tifa walked in, obviously drunk already. He had woken up quite early; it was not yet ten o'clock in the morning. Usually he slept all morning. He shifted around on the bed and sat up. "What's up, Tifa?"

"Not much. Someone knocked on the door earlier, but they were gone by the time I got over to answer it. This was stuck between the crack of the door. Feels kind of heavy, hmm?" Tifa said, handing him a white envelope. The initials _C. S._ were in fancy handwriting in gold script - it made him feel important. He shook the envelope and heard something jingling inside. Ripping open the top, he turned the envelope upside-down. A couple of car keys fell into his lap on the blanket. On the chain holding the keys, a small metal tag was inscribed _Z. F._ Following the keys, out came a credit card and a folded slip of paper. Opening the note, he read silently to himself.

"…Holy shit."

"What is this, Cloud?" Tifa asked, her eyes wide. Cloud handed the note over to her.

_Cloud- Take this card and treat yourself to some nice clothes. Make sure you treat Aerith and Tifa as well. I hope you know how to drive. - Zack_

"Oh my _gods_, Cloud! Do you know what this means? You just hit the _jackpot!_ Not even _Aerith_ has ever had this opportunity! Yeah, she's had rich customers before, but not like this… Not like this, Cloud. Take it and run with it, boy… or _I_ will," Tifa said, grinning.

"I don't know what to say. All I did was show him to the train station last night. Tifa, he didn't even want my services. He said he liked my company and wanted to have me as his _date_ this evening. He's going to pay me five-thousand gil just to look nice on his arm," Cloud said, waiting for Tifa's reaction.

"He's gonna _what_? Five-thousand gil… for just a _date?_ No _fucking_?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, Tifa. He's different. He's… kind."

"Damn right he's kind. This man is a god. Fuck, Cloud - let's go shopping!" Tifa squealed, hopping up on the bed and jumping up and down on it. "Get up here!" she screeched, pulling Cloud up with her. They bounced with glee as Cloud finally allowed himself to recover from the shock of it all.

"Take it, Cloud. Take this chance like Aerith has always told you to," Tifa told him as they flopped down onto the bed. "Yeah, I'm going to. Who knows if it will ever happen again?" Cloud replied. "Mmhmm. And just remember that if he _does_ try to take advantage of you tonight, make sure you give him his money's worth. The last thing we need is another pissed-off customer," Tifa said.

\------------------------------------------------

"_Holy Gaia_," Aerith said breathlessly as they found the car that had been left for Cloud. "Oh Ramuh! Strike me down if I'm dreaming!" Tifa exclaimed, her hands clasped together. Cloud whistled lowly. "The man has good taste," he said, sliding his finger along the sleek car. He unlocked the doors and slid behind the wheel, his pants squelching over the leather. Aerith and Tifa piled into the backseat and thumped their fists on the roof.

"Cloud, put the top down!" Aerith yelled excitedly. Cloud grinned and found the button, the top whirring down and allowing the women to hang loose. "Hey, Cloud, what do you think about taking her for a quick spin outside of Midgar?" Tifa asked.

"Maybe we should just go shopping and get back home. I don't want to push my luck," he replied, much to the distaste of his excited passengers. But that was just the way he was: cautious to a fault and too shy most of the time to make any ripples in the calm water. They set off to the nearest shopping district that offered the finest clothes Midgar had to offer - and most of the clothes were custom-made to fit.

Sector Six was home to the Honeybee Inn and to Don Corneo's mansion. He really hoped they wouldn't run into the scumbag there. Finding a parking spot outside of the sector, they made sure to lock the doors to the car and put down the roof, and made their way through the gates. When they walked into the clothing store, everyone stopped to stare. The three were well-known in all of Midgar, and the women in particular scowled at them; their husbands had more than once been customers of all three.

"What can I do for you ladies today?" the owner asked, then smirked at Cloud. Cloud sneered at the man. He didn't like being called a lady. He was no daisy-sniffing, limp-wristed kind of gay man. Hell no. What the hell was wrong with this man? Oh… that's right. The three of them were supposed to be poor. Surely they had not come to shop, right? Cloud reached into his back pocket and slammed the credit card down on the counter. "We came here to _shop_, Sir. And you _will_ treat us with respect," he said, glaring at the man.

"Oh ho ho, and what if I don't? You gonna suck my cock like you have all the other men in the slums? I hear you have a pretty mouth on you, but it doesn't look so pretty to me," the man said, guffawing and putting his hands on his hips. "I think you three need to leave. I ain't runnin' no brothel around here, and I better not see you tryin' to turn tricks in front of the store, either!"

Cloud stood his ground and put the credit card back into his pocket. "We'll be done in a few minutes. I don't want any trouble. I just want to buy some clothes," he said, then turned his back to the man. "Tifa, Aerith… let's shop."

And shop they did. Several bags filled to the brim and multiple boxes containing custom-made suits were packed into the trunk, making the shop owner blush. "You all come back soon, alright?" he said as they were leaving, dropping his earlier rude demeanor.

"Like hell we will," Cloud replied, and they left him standing in a cloud of dust at the gate to the sector.

The phone was ringing off the hook when the three came through the door of Aerith's home. Aerith made it to the phone first, yanking it up quickly in case it was a call from one of her customers. "Yello!" she said happily. Her eyes darted to Cloud as she listened to what was being said on the other end. "Cloud? Yeah, sure, he's here. Hold on a sec-"

Cloud took the phone from her and raised it to his ear. "…H-Hello?" It was unusual for him to get a call-back. When he realized who was speaking to him on the other end, though, he almost fainted.

"Hey, Cloud. Did ya get the package I sent over this morning? Sorry if it was too early."

"No! No, not at all. Yes, I did get the package. We actually just got back from shopping. Um… Zack… Thank you," he said, not sure of what to say to the man who just might be his knight in shining armor. Hell, he _was_ his knight.

"Hey, I told you I wanted you to look nice, didn't I? So just think of it as kind of a pre-payment… sort of a trust thing. I'm a very wealthy man, Cloud. I'm also very true to my word. I don't want you to think I'm just screwing with you," Zack told him.

"I know. I mean, I don't know how I know, but I just know."

"We're still on for seven o'clock, alright? I'll pick you up then. And Cloud?"

"…Hmm?"

"If you play your cards right tonight, you'll never have to work the streets again. Stick with me and i'll show you the world outside the slums."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Seven o'clock had arrived, and Cloud was waiting anxiously by the window, looking for any signs of life creeping around the corner of the walkway. When he finally spotted a dark form emerging from the road, he backed away from the window and placed his back against the wall. His heart was pounding through his chest, and he held his hand over it, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself down. Aerith snickered at him.

"Take it easy, Cloud! He might have a wallet full of money, but he's still just another paying customer - even if he's not taking you up the ass. Remember that. And remember your manners. Sit up straight at the table, don't slouch when you walk, and most importantly… Don't try to proposition anyone in the bathroom!" She straightened his tie and patted him on the shoulder. "You look good, Cloud. You are by far the cleanest, best-looking damned hooker that I've ever seen."

He grinned at her. "You look good, too, Aerith. Thank you," he said, looking at the shiny dress she had on. Tifa had looked nice as well. She had already gone out to the streets, refreshed from a nap she had taken earlier to head off a hangover. A knock on the door jolted Cloud and Aerith out of their respective thoughts, and Cloud took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered, and opened the door. "Hello, Zack," he said softly, meeting the man's violet eyes with his own. Zack, ever the gentleman, took Cloud's hand. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the pale flesh there, and smiled up at him. Blushing, Cloud stuttered, "We, uh, should get going." Aerith cleared her throat. "Oh! Sorry… Zack, this is my friend Aerith. Aerith, Zack Fair," Cloud stammered. Aerith giggled as Zack kissed her hand as well.

"Such a _gentleman_, Mr. Fair!" she said breathlessly, outwardly taken by him. He winked at her. "Sorry. I can't take you out tonight, babe. I've got a date here with this cute blond," he said. "That's okay, I've got my own appointment to get to," she replied, winking back with ease.

"Shall we get going?" Zack asked Cloud, offering his arm. Cloud took a deep breath, smiled bravely, and stepped out through the doorway with him.

He had no idea what would be in store for him tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Zack's car, Cloud fished around in his suit pocket. "Here," he said, handing Zack his credit card and the keys to the car that he had let him borrow that day. Zack took the credit card but shook his head at the keys, pushing Cloud's hand back.

"You keep those for now, alright?" Zack said, his expression serious. Cloud gasped. "I… I don't know what to say," he finally choked out. "I can't keep the car, Zack. It's… not right."

"Sure it is. You're doing me a huge favor tonight by going out with me to this party. Of course, I am paying you, but that's beside the point. I've got three other cars back at my place anyway. There's no reason why I can't let you hang onto that one car for the moment," Zack explained. Cloud laughed nervously, then relaxed as Zack opened the door for him.

"In you go," Zack said easily, taking Cloud by the hand and directing him toward the seat. Again, tiny electric sparks were felt as their skin touched - a thing that they could not ignore. Zack caught Cloud's eye and smiled. Cloud returned the expression and got himself settled in the car. After buckling his seat belt, he folded his hands across his lap and sat quietly, waiting for Zack to join him. His feet tapped almost uncontrollably. He was nervous as all hell. Zack was treating this as if it were a real date, which baffled Cloud to no end.

He had never been on a date before. Sucking cock was where his expertise lay… _and what he wouldn't do to go down on this oh-so-charming Zack Fair tonight!_ But he had promised Aerith that he would be on his best behavior, and would restrain himself from performing any work-like duties while on this "date".

He thought of this and stifled a giggle as Zack finally got into the car.

"What's so funny?" Zack said, grinning. "Ah, nothing," Cloud answered, still trying to hide his laughter. "Well, if it's that funny, then I want to know, too," Zack replied, winking at him.

"…Maybe later," Cloud said, looking embarrassed. Zack nodded and let the moment be. They drove on to the train station and parked the car. Cloud reached for the door handle, but Zack held up a finger. "Allow me," he said, then got out and went around to Cloud's door. Opening it, he held a hand out and helped Cloud out of the car.

They boarded the train and took a seat toward the back, even though the train was completely empty at this time of the evening and they could have picked any seat. Zack nonchalantly and suavely slipped an arm behind Cloud on the back of the seat. Cloud pretended not to notice his smooth move, but relaxed a little more into the seat. The back of his neck slightly rested against Zack's arm, and he knew peace for the moment. It was almost as if Zack were holding him, or at least he could pretend that this was true…

The ride didn't take too long, and suddenly they were in the more ritzier side of Midgar, complete with fine dining and an airport. Cloud's nerves began to react when he saw that Zack was leading them toward the airport, and he hesitated.

"Zack, is this party at the airport?" he asked, his eyes as round as dinner plates. Zack chuckled. "No. The party is actually being held in Costa del Sol. I'm sorry. I should have told you more details. Does this make you want to back out now? You can if you want to. I won't hold it against you," he told Cloud, gripping his hand tightly.

"No… It's just that I have a bad fear of flying. I get motion sickness as well," Cloud admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Well, it's a good thing that the airport has a store that sells motion sickness medication. And, I might add, legal tranquilizers as well," Zack said, winking. "Although, if I'm ever going to get you to dance with me tonight, it might not be such a good idea to have you drowsy."

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He was shocked. Zack wanted to _dance_ with him? He was beside himself, his heart growing warmer and more fonder of this mysterious raven-haired man by the minute. He didn't even know where Zack was born and raised; didn't even know his favorite kind of music - really didn't know much about him at all. That was unimportant, right? It's just a one-time date. No need to get into family history and such...

Cloud swallowed hard. "Maybe I'll take just a half of a tranquilizer. It probably wouldn't make me completely out of it, but it'll probably calm my nerves quite a bit. I have to warn you, though, that I can run off at the mouth whenever I'm under the influence - be it alcohol or tranquilizer," he said. Zack grinned at him. "That won't be too bad. I'd like to hear more about you," he said.

"You would?" Cloud asked, his face scrunched in confusion. "Zack, this _is_ only a one-time thing, right? I mean, I _am_ getting _paid_ for this night, and I figured that I would never see you again after this. But you've offered to let me keep your car, and you've let me and my friends buy clothes on your dime… Just what exactly are you _wanting_, Mr. Fair?" He didn't mean for the words to come out suspiciously, but Zack took no notice of it, only cringed slightly when Cloud called him 'mister'.

"Alright, look. Remember not to call me mister. And I do want to know about you. Whatever you want to share with me is alright. As for this only being a one-night thing, do you really want it to be? We may not know each other and I might just seem like another paying customer to you, but Cloud… Can you honestly say that you haven't felt something between us?" Zack stopped walking and pulled on Cloud's arm, bringing him close to him.

"Cloud, I don't even know who you are. I was just needing directions on how to get around town, and the thought occurred to me that you might want to help me out with this party. I mean no harm to you, and I have no expectations of you. But you should know that I think you're the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen, and I've not been able to keep your face out of my mind since last night. Call it stupidity, human weakness, whatever, but something inside of me is screaming not to let you go after this one night. It seems too much like fate to just let you go after one night," Zack said, taking a deep breath.

"…I don't know what to say," Cloud said simply, still as confused as ever. Zack chuckled softly. "Moving too fast?" he asked. "No. I'm just… not used to anyone being so nice to me. And… no one has ever wanted to see me exclusively. I mean, not in a dating kind of way. All sorts of customers ask for me specifically, but no one has ever wanted to be seen with me publicly. Everyone in Midgar knows that I'm a prostitute. No one wants to be seen with the slum trash," Cloud replied, his eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill over.

"What if I don't think you're trash, hmm? What if I think that you're just doing what you have to do in order to survive? Jobs are scarce here; I know that. And what would you say if I told you that I could rescue you from your hellhole and give you everything that you've ever wanted?" Zack asked, wrapping an arm around Cloud and holding him closely to his chest. "After tonight, you'll never have to work the streets again. What do you say to that?"

The tears finally spilled over and onto his cheeks as Cloud heard the words that Zack spoke so honestly, and he buried his face into the man's chest. "Shh. You don't have to answer me right away. Just spend this one night with me, and you can tell me in the morning. Since the party is in Costa del Sol, we'll have to stay at a hotel overnight. I'll bring you right back to Midgar in the afternoon and you can give me your answer then," Zack said.

"…Okay."

"Dry your tears, Cloud. The best is only beginning for you."

Inside the airport, Cloud took half of the tranquilizer and they boarded the small plane. It was a private plane, complete with nice furniture and a table with fresh fruit, though Cloud blanched at the thought of eating anything. They sat on the small couch together and Zack shrugged off his suit jacket. When the plane began to take off, Cloud unconsciously clung to Zack, but Zack just smiled at him and held him tightly. Cloud fell asleep shortly after and rested with his head in Zack's lap, curled up on the couch next to him.

An hour later, they arrived in Costa del Sol, and Zack gently nudged him awake. "Hey, you survived," he said, grinning. Cloud shook his head slowly as his eyes tried to focus, trying to wake himself up. "Take it easy. We've got plenty of time for you to become alert. The party might be in full swing by now, but I don't want you going in there stumbling like a sleeping beauty," Zack said, gently ruffling Cloud's spiky hair.

"I'm alright now," Cloud said after a couple of minutes. He was now more awake and more excited than ever. Although he was still nervous, he was prepared to go into the lion's den. He expected nothing but well-dressed and haughty men and women, and it made him antsy, but Zack offered his arm and Cloud took it with a brave smile.

When they entered the main part of town, Zack led the way to the beach. Cloud tugged on his arm. "Zack, is it a _beach_ party?" he asked. Zack grinned at him. "Yeah. Surprised?" he replied. "Uh, yeah! Zack, I thought the way we were dressed, it would be formal dining and fancy tablecloths!" Cloud exclaimed. "Well, you're right about all of that. The only difference is that this is an outdoors party," Zack explained to him.

Zack was right. When they rounded the corner and came to the beach, Cloud's breath caught in his throat at the sight of what seemed like thousands of candles lit along the shore. Torches burned on poles around the area, and everyone here was dressed to the nines. The food smelled wonderful and was being carried around on silver trays by waiters and waitresses. One approached them and offered a tray of sparkling champagne in delicate crystal glasses. Zack took one for himself and gave one to Cloud, then tipped the waiter with ten gil.

Cloud sipped at the drink and stifled a giggle when the bubbles tickled at his nose. "Good, huh?" Zack asked, draining his glass in two gulps. He snapped his fingers and immediately got another glass. As they approached a table, Cloud was amazed at how a waiter immediately pulled out chairs for both of them. "Order whatever you want, Cloud," Zack said.

They both ordered lobster and salad. While waiting on their food to arrive, Cloud saw Zack flinch and heard him groan. "Oh boy, here he comes," Zack said. "Who?" Cloud asked. "See that guy coming toward us? That's my boss, Mr. Dowdy. He's the one controlling this whole circus. He's a pompous ass, but he pays well," Zack explained. Plastering on a smile, Zack stood to greet his boss with a firm handshake. "Good evening, Sir. I'd like to introduce you to my date, Cloud," Zack said. Cloud stood up, his head slightly lowered. "Hello, Sir," he said.

"…Nice to meet you, _Cloud_," Mr. Dowdy said, winking at him. Cloud blushed and turned his head. Zack noticed the exchange but ignored it for the time being. He made small talk with his boss about business, then bid him farewell as their food arrived. They sat down and Zack asked, "Cloud, what just happened then? He seemed to know you."

"Yeah. He used to be one of my regulars."

"Oh."

The air felt uneasy and they ate in silence, both of them making comments about the food every once in a while, but not taking the conversation much further. Cloud excused himself after eating so that he could go wash his hands, leaving Zack alone at the table abruptly. Washing his hands was only half the excuse for getting away for a moment. He really just needed to clear his head. He hadn't expected to run into any customers here, especially since it was rather far away from his stomping grounds in Midgar.

When he got into the bathroom, he set to washing his hands, scrubbing furiously at his skin. He had shaken hands with the pervert. Mr. Dowdy was one of the sickest customers he had ever come in contact with, always forcing Cloud to do things he didn't want to do. Cloud was a prostitute, but even he had boundaries. Lost in thought, he didn't hear the bathroom door creak open until it was too late. Pressed against his backside was the lecherous Mr. Dowdy himself, running his hands up and down Cloud's thighs.

"I'll give you fifty gil for a blow right here and now," Mr. Dowdy growled into Cloud's ear. Cloud tried to shrug him off. "No. I'm… not working right now," Cloud said. The man would not be swayed, though, and proceeded to stick his hand down Cloud's pants. "If not a blowjob, then I could fancy a fuck against the sink, what do you say?" Mr. Dowdy said, grabbing Cloud's balls so harshly that it made him almost crumple over in pain. He cried out and began to struggle harder against the man. "Stop it!" he yelled, but Mr. Dowdy was much more stronger than him.

All of a sudden, the bathroom door burst open and Zack was rushing in, flinging himself onto his boss. "Mr. Dowdy, get your hands off of Cloud right now!" he yelled, balling up his fist and threatening to punch him in the face. The man backed away.

"The slut was _asking_ for it!" Mr. Dowdy exclaimed, sneering at Cloud. "Zack, he is nothing but gutter trash. What the hell are you bringing him to a place like this for? He doesn't belong with us! He's best left in the slums where I pay him to open his mouth while I piss on him then fuck him in the ass!"

Zack was appalled at the sickening information his boss had just advertised. "I don't care anything about what your kinks are, but I'll tell you this right now, Mr. Dowdy. You still want me as an employee? I'm the best estate seller that you have, and you know that your business wouldn't be shit if it weren't for me. I suggest, Sir, that you never touch Cloud again - or you will be finding a new employee," he said. Taking Cloud by the arm, they walked to the bathroom door. "Oh, and one more thing, Sir," Zack said, stopping in afterthought and glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"Cloud belongs with _me_. And that's all that matters."


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud wrapped his arms around himself and let Zack lead him back to their table. "We're getting the food to go. After that little incident, I really don't want to stay around these uppity pricks. Most, if not all of them, are just like my boss," Zack explained. Cloud nodded and lowered his head. "Thank you, Zack," he said softly. "That won't be necessary, though. I know you need to be here and all, so I can handle it," he added. Zack shook his head. "No way, Cloud. I'm not sticking around here any longer than I have to, and that's that," he said, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder with a smile and walking off to flag down a nearby waiter.

When their food was packaged up, they walked down the street to a rather nice hotel. A fountain outside in the main courtyard was lit up. Large statues of angels lined the fountain and water cascaded down from their concrete hands. Cloud stopped and looked up at the majestic figures, mesmerized by the sheer beauty of them, the way they were lit up with different-colored lights.

"Hey, let's go ahead and get our room. The food's going to get cold if we don't hurry. If you want, though, we'll eat and then come back outside and check it out," Zack said, smiling. Cloud smiled back and followed him into the hotel, still peering over his shoulder at the fountain.

They ate quietly together in their room, their food lukewarm. Neither of them ate too much, and most of the dinner ended up in the small trashcan by the desk. Cloud cleared his throat and shifted on his chair like an impatient child, grinning up at Zack.

"Okay, okay! We'll go to the fountain!" Zack said, grinning back at him. He stood up and walked around the small table to Cloud and held out his hand. A sincere look fell across his face, and he blinked slowly, his dark lashes making his blue eyes stand out even more. Cloud swallowed and took hold of Zack's hand, letting the man pull him up. He shivered slightly when the familiar tingle coursed through his body, like fire in his veins. He knew that Zack felt it, too, just like every other time their hands touched.

Zack led them out to the courtyard and through the small gate that surrounded the garden and fountain. He only released Cloud's hand when he saw that the blond wanted to let go for a moment, but that moment left an ache in his heart that he couldn't quite explain. He only knew that he wanted Cloud's hand in his again as soon as possible.

Cloud climbed onto the side of the fountain and raised his hands to the water that was flowing from one of the angels nearest to him. He grinned as the water splashed down onto his skin and looked down at Zack. "Come up here," he said, holding out a hand. Zack grabbed his hand and Cloud pulled him up. They stood together, feeling like they were above the world, their hands in the stream of water. Soon, they were laughing, though they didn't know exactly what they were laughing at. Cloud couldn't explain the feeling to himself; it felt as if he were free and finally happy. Zack was happy because Cloud was happy - it was as simple as that.

"Whoa!" Zack cried out, losing his balance and tumbling down into the water. His hands reached out for something to grasp… and his hands found Cloud's. Though Cloud had tried to keep him from falling into the water, he ended up tumbling down with Zack. They sputtered and came up for air, then began to laugh at each other, their hair sticking up in messy wet spikes. Cloud reached up a hand and gave a short tug on Zack's hair. Zack caught him by the wrist suddenly and his face went slack as he looked into Cloud's eyes.

"Cloud, I…"

Without speaking further, his wet lips pressed against Cloud's. Cloud became almost limp, and Zack snaked an arm around his back, holding him closely to him. The kiss only lasted for mere seconds until they finally parted and looked into each others eyes. Cloud thrust his arms around Zack's neck and tackled him down into the water, their lips meeting once more and their mouths opening up to each other. Cloud sent up a silent plea as Zack's tongue slid gently and slowly against his.

_For whatever god is up there listening to me, let this man love me. Please let him love me._

Their lips parted again and Zack ran his hand across the side of Cloud's head. "Gods, you are so beautiful," he whispered. Cloud didn't reply. He took the compliment to heart and just smiled, letting the words sink in. He began to shiver from the cold water and laughed at his trembling. Zack sat up with him and they helped each other stand. "Let's get back inside. It's much warmer in there," he said.

When they made it back to their room, Zack locked the door and sat down to tug off his shoes. Water dripped off of his body and onto the carpet. He grimaced and raised an eyebrow. "That's going to be hell to clean up in the morning. I'll leave an extra tip for the maid before we check out tomorrow," he said. Cloud mumbled something incoherent and nodded his head. "Sorry, I didn't catch that," Zack replied, placing his shoes next to the air vent to dry them. Cloud blushed. "I said that I don't have any other clothes to wear. Remember, you didn't warn me that this would be an overnight thing," he said.

Cloud couldn't believe that he was being so bashful about not having any extra clothing. Had he not taken his clothes off hundreds of times for his clients? Why did the idea of being nude in front of Zack bother him so much? _It's because he's not the kind of customer I'm used to_, he thought, turning his face toward the wall. He could feel the heat of his cheeks burning him like fire; then, the bed caught his eye. A single, large bed was against the wall that he was staring a hole through, and he felt like panicking. Zack stood up and walked over to him. Standing next to him, he said, "If you want, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor, no worries. And there are plenty of towels in the bathroom that you can wrap around yourself until you get into the bed."

"I'm sorry I've put you in this strange position. I really am," Zack continued. "I should have warned you beforehand that it was going to be an overnight trip. It was wrong of me to do that."

"No, it's okay. I've enjoyed myself. Besides the incident at the party, I've really enjoyed spending this time with you," Cloud replied. Zack reached out and cupped his face with his palm, turning his head toward him. "Look at me, Cloud," he said, rubbing his thumb across Cloud's skin. "I want you to be comfortable around me, so do what you need to do in order to feel comfortable, alright? I'll even leave the room while you undress and let you get into bed. I'll never see a thing."

"Okay. That sounds good," Cloud said. He shrugged away from Zack's touch, embarrassed at his sudden change in attitude. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Moments later, he heard Zack leave the room. He undressed and wrapped a large towel around himself after drying off. Opening the door a crack, he peeked out to make sure that Zack was truly gone, then bolted quickly across the room and dove underneath the covers, pulling them up to his chin.

Zack entered the room minutes later, carrying two bathrobes. He locked the door then smiled at Cloud and tossed one of the robes onto the bed. "Got these from the front desk," he said, then went into the bathroom. Quickly, Cloud jumped out of bed and dressed himself in the robe, tying it at the waist. He settled back into the bed and rolled over on his side, and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him. Zack came out of the bathroom wearing his robe and grinned at Cloud. He walked over to the bed and bent over, placing a kiss on the sleeping man's forehead. "Goodnight, angel," he whispered, and laid down on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud woke up in the middle of the night, shivering and wondering where he was. As his blurry eyes cleared and he took in his surroundings, he remembered where he was. He looked down at Zack, who was curled up on his side with his arm above his head. Cloud eased himself up and lowered his feet slowly to the floor. He stood up and knelt down next to Zack. Brushing back a raven tendril of hair, he whispered, "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He lowered his head and nestled his face against Zack's. "Zack," he said, speaking in a low voice. When Zack didn't respond, he nudged him gently. "Zack."

Zack sighed a little in his sleep and changed his position, rolling over onto his back. "Hmm?" he mumbled, his eyes beginning to flutter as he began to awaken. "Cloud?" he said, when he finally noticed who was waking him up. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. Their eyes met and Cloud silently took a deep breath.

"Zack, I need you."

Zack didn't hesitate or ask any questions. He grabbed Cloud gently and they stood up together. He led the blond to the bed and laid him down softly. Their eyes met and Zack brushed stray locks of hair from Cloud's face. He leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, the kiss becoming deeper by the moment. He pulled back and his hands drifted down to Cloud's robe. Settling them on the tie that held the robe together, he asked, "Is this okay?" Cloud nodded. Zack untied the robe slowly then peeled it apart from the middle, careful to leave Cloud's groin covered in case the man changed his mind. Cloud sighed softly at the sensation of the robe opening, feeling like he was losing a layer of skin.

Zack caressed the skin of Cloud's chest with his hands first, loving the feeling of the soft, supple skin he found when he unwrapped his gift. He lowered his head and kissed the center of Cloud's chest, then returned to his mouth to kiss him. As they were kissing, Zack crept his hands inside the robe and wrapped his arms around the middle of Cloud's back. He changed his mind suddenly and pulled his arms back. He opened his own robe and was leaning back down to wrap his arms around Cloud again, when Cloud raised his arms and slowly rolled the robe's sleeves down Zack's arms. Zack shrugged out of it and quickly grabbed Cloud. Raising him up so that they were both sitting face-to-face, Zack wrapped his arms around him and their bare chests melded together perfectly as he slipped Cloud's robe from around his shoulders.

"This feels… wonderful," Zack murmured into Cloud's neck.

"Take me."

No more time was wasted. Zack settled Cloud back down onto the pillow and ran his hands down smooth skin to the robe that was still hanging around Cloud's waist. He locked eyes with Cloud, who nodded, then took a deep breath and further opened the robe. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed down upon Cloud's straining erection. His mouth made an "o" and a soft groan came from it. He gently wrapped one hand around it and began to stroke softly, his hand moving slowly up and down the length. Cloud's face twisted with a look of sweetness that melted Zack's heart. After a few moments, Cloud could take no more.

"Please, Zack. Please take me. I need you. I want you inside of me," he gasped, almost in tears from the ecstasy that he was feeling. Zack removed his robe and let it fall to the floor. He grabbed onto Cloud's hips gently and pulled them up. Cloud's legs locked around Zack's hips as Zack gently pushed into him. Zack shuddered and his eyebrows crinkled a bit. He was surprised at himself: he felt as if he wanted to cry. This man beneath him was so pure, so sweet. It didn't matter what he had done in the past. What mattered now was that Zack was now here to help raise him from the ashes of the hell that Cloud had been through, having to sell his body just to get by. He began slow strokes inside of Cloud, making each movement as gently as he could.

Cloud cried out softly and squeezed Zack's arms. He was so close. So close now. His breathing became hard and he arched his neck back, crying out once more. He felt himself coming close to the edge… then he stopped.

In the back of his mind, he was standing on a cliff and looking down at the darkness below, leading to nowhere.

And then he let go.

"Love me, Zack… Love me!" he cried out before he could stop himself from saying the words. Hearing himself speak the confession aloud in a fit of passion, he erupted in a freefall of bliss. Zack whined softly and jerked forward, emptying himself into Cloud. He collapsed to the side of Cloud, then pulled him into his arms. Cloud rested his head on Zack's chest and absent-mindedly stroked the skin there. Zack kissed him on top of the head and sighed. "You don't have to worry about me not loving you, Cloud... Because I'm afraid it's already started to happen," he said.

Cloud's heart smiled for the first time since he was a child being held in his mother's arms. He felt stronger now, and not so incomplete and unworthy. "Thank you," he murmured, and fell asleep cradled in the warmth of Zack's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Zack nudged Cloud awake only a few minutes after he had fallen asleep. "Are you okay?" Zack asked, his smile only slightly visible to Cloud in the darkness. Cloud nodded and took Zack's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah," Cloud replied. He felt at peace and satiated. Unlike his actual clients, Zack had been gentle with him and seemed to genuinely care for him. Cloud knew from experience that there were not many people in the world like Zack Fair, and he was thankful to whatever god had had a hand in allowing them to meet by chance. He snuggled closer to Zack and sighed contentedly. "Does it bother you that I'm a prostitute?" he asked.

Zack bit his lip, trying to think of the right words to say. "Yes," he finally answered, honestly. "But guess what? That title no longer applies to you. Didn't I tell you that I would rescue you and take you away from the hell that you've been calling life?"

"What will I do for money, then? How will I pay for rent and food? There are no jobs in Midgar, Zack. That's why I started selling my body in the first place. There were no other options. Even though I hate living like this and selling myself every night, there is no other way for me to survive," Cloud said.

"That's not at all what I meant, and I understand your situation. I guess what I should have said was that I would like for you to stay with me. I have all the money in the world, so name your price. I'd gladly pay it if you would stay with me," Zack said.

"What?"

"You heard me correctly, Cloud. Stay with me and I will take care of you."

"For how long?" Cloud asked.

"How about a week, for starters. You can accompany me to a couple more dinners that are coming up in the next week. Name your price."

Cloud's mouth dropped open. This stroke of luck just kept getting better and better. "Ten thousand gil for a week," he said.

Zack whistled. "Whew! You're a high-priced date!" he exclaimed. Cloud was blushing now, and quite thankful that the lights were out and that they were in the dark. "Tell you what. How about I double it? You're well worth it. In fact, you're priceless. Honestly, I'd pay anything just to keep you by my side forever."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly."

Cloud pushed himself up onto his hands and crawled on top of Zack, straddling his waist. He excitedly rained quick kisses from Zack's forehead to his chin. "I feel as if I've died and gone to the Lifestream! Zack!" he said, laughing. Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and tugged on a blond spike. His hands swept even lower as he felt Cloud's body begin to respond to his hands. His lips brushed across Cloud's before fully kissing him. He moaned softly into Cloud's mouth and dug his blunt nails into the blond's bare ass.

"Make love to me again, Zack," Cloud whispered. And that's exactly what Zack did.

They slept until late morning and hurriedly got dressed, almost missing their plane. When they reached Midgar, Cloud took Zack home with him. During the ride over, Zack let Cloud drive his car, telling him to let loose. Cloud sped through the town and reached his home in two minutes flat.

"She handles great," he told Zack with a grin, then handed him the keys. They walked together into the house and Cloud shut the door behind them. "Girls? I'm home. Are you both decent? Zack is here with me," he yelled.

Aerith came barreling down the stairs in a tattered sleep shirt and a pair of pajama pants that were torn at the knee. "Gosh, Cloud! We were a little worried about you since you didn't come home last night," she said. She hugged him and then turned to Zack. "Hi there," she said.

"Hey, Aerith. How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks. We're just waking up. Tifa will be down in just a minute or so. I'll make us a quick dinner. What would you like?" Aerith asked.

"That sounds great, Aerith. We haven't eaten today yet. Do we still have that ground beef? I'll help you cook some hamburgers if we do," Cloud said.

"No, no. I'll do the cooking, don't you worry about that! Besides, you have company!" Aerith said. She winked at Zack and went into the kitchen to get the beef out. Cloud nervously clasped his hands together and looked down at the floor, completely embarrassed by the state of their home. The carpet was filthy and torn. Pictures hung sideways and their furniture was ripped in some places. He hadn't considered the idea that Zack might be disgusted with him and his home; he only wanted to spend more time with Zack. Besides, he was Zack's for the next week anyway.

"I'll show you around," Cloud said, lightly scuffling his feet against the dingy carpet. He took Zack's hand and led him upstairs to the cleanest place he knew of in the house: his own bedroom. When they reached the door, Cloud opened it and led Zack inside. "This is my room," he said.

"Nice," Zack said. He smiled politely and fidgeted with a button his suit jacket. He pulled out five thousand gil and set it on Cloud's dresser. "This is for last night," he said.

Cloud eyed the gil and nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course," Zack said. "That's what we agreed on, so that's what I'm giving you. Nothing less."

Cloud sat down on the bed and motioned for Zack to join him. "Where do you live, Zack? I mean, I'll be leaving with you this evening, and I don't even know where you're from yet," he said.

"I live in Gongaga, actually. It's a small village. Do you know of it?"

"Yeah. I grew up in Nibeheim, actually. It's small as well, but I've heard that Gongaga is much smaller," Cloud said with a grin.

"That's right," Zack said. Silence took over both of them for the moment and Cloud shifted nervously on the bed.

"Hey, Zack?"

"Yes?"

Cloud got up and grabbed the gil from his dresser. He held it out to Zack. "Take it back," he said. "I don't want you to pay me anything, not even for last night. I'm… I'm not your whore." He said this with a straight face which suddenly broke into a slight smile. "Take your gil back. You said you were falling in love with me, right? Then I'm yours for free."

"I honestly am, Cloud. I honestly am falling in love with you. It wasn't very hard for me to do. And I know the feeling is mutual," Zack said, taking the gil and putting it into his pocket. "For you to return the gil to me is a very honest thing for you to do. And to tell you the truth, I didn't really feel right paying you anyway, after what happened last night. I didn't want to make you feel cheap or anything. I never want you to feel that way. I told you that you'd never have to use your body for money again, and I meant that."

"Zack…"

Cloud was breathless and rendered speechless. He looked at Zack from the place where he was standing in front of the raven-haired man, tears in his eyes. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, hugging him. He felt the now-familiar strong arms wrap around his waist tightly.

"What have I done to deserve you? How could someone like you love someone like me? With all the money you have, you could easily have anyone you want," Cloud finally said.

"I didn't ask for it to happen, and I wasn't searching for it. But one day I was needing directions and for someone to show me around. I found you, and I'm so very glad that I did," Zack replied. He ran his hands up Cloud's back and felt the blond shiver slightly as he did so. "You feel so good in my arms. It just feels right."

"Would it be so horrible if I asked you to make love to me again?" Cloud asked. Zack growled lightly and rolled Cloud over onto his back on the bed. He grinned and hovered over Cloud, sliding his hand underneath Cloud's shirt and teasing taut nipples. Cloud gasped softly and arched his back.

"Won't your roommates catch us?" Zack asked, still grinning.

"Not if we're very quiet. Besides, I don't care. It's not like they've never seen me have sex with someone before."

A strange, awkward silence passed between the two of them. "Hmm," Zack murmured. "You don't have to do that anymore. Not with anyone except for me, anyway." He slowly peeled off Cloud's shirt and buried his face into his neck, trailing light kisses down the blond's flesh all the way down to his navel. It wasn't too long before Zack had taken him once more, their cries muffled by placing their hands over each others mouths. Knowing that they could get caught added an air of excitement to everything, and they came together quickly.

Afterward, they were laying in bed while Zack was smoking a cigarette. He passed it to Cloud every once in a while and they enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with the aftermath of their bliss. It wasn't too long before Aerith was calling them to come and eat. When they made their way downstairs, Tifa greeted Cloud with a kiss to the cheek, then looked him up and down.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you just had the best lay of your life, Cloud," she said with a smirk.

"Tifa!"

"No reason to be embarrassed. I know it's true anyway. We could hear the bed creaking all the way in here in the kitchen. These walls are pretty thin, you know."

Cloud groaned and slapped his palm to his forehead. Zack smiled warmly at Tifa. "How are you today, Tifa?" he asked.

"Not too shabby. Made a good bit of money last night, so I can't complain. I just hope it's the same way tonight."

They ate quickly for much of the dinner, and Cloud and Zack were soon eager to get on their way. Soon, Cloud was packed and ready to go. With a kiss on the cheek and a hug from both Aerith and Tifa, Cloud exited the home that he had known for so long, ready to face Zack's world. Would there be a place for him? Cloud really hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think?" Zack asked Cloud as they arrived in Zack's hometown of Gongaga. Cloud smiled at him but didn't reply. His bright blue eyes were too busy taking in his surroundings. Young children ran barefoot across the dirt roads, their skinned knees caked with dirt and smiles plastered on their faces. Elderly couples sat closely to one another on small, wooden benches outside of their homes.

"It's a very small, close-knit community here. But, uh, you can probably already tell that, huh?" Zack added.

Cloud grinned as he further took everything in, then gave Zack a warm smile as Zack approached his side and took his hand.

"Over there is the home I grew up in," Zack paused, pointing to the right of the town. "My parents still live there, too. You'll get to meet them later, if you want. Mom cooks the best stew this side of Gaia!" he rambled on, continuing to point out things here and there, but Cloud was still too busy watching life. In the slums, there was no life such as this. There was sunlight, trees, animals… He had never tasted air so sweet, and he inhaled all that he could. He was almost afraid that it would disappear in an instant, and he wanted to savor every bit of it.

"Want to go to my home?"

The question snapped Cloud out of his reverie, and he nodded eagerly. This well-dressed, well-mannered man who had captured his heart was treating him to so much already, and to know that he would sleep on clean sheets for once in his life was a dream come true. Cloud couldn't imagine not having to sleep with one eye open every night in case an angry customer decided to break into his home. His toes secretly curled inside of his shoes at the thought of what Zack's bathtub might be like, and imagined wrapping himself in large, fluffy towels after a hot bath.

Zack took his arm and nodded his head toward the woods. "It's off in there," he said. They trudged through thick fauna and laughed at the many low tree branches that almost slapped them in the face several times, then suddenly they came to a clearing. There, in the middle of the forest was a large, modern house that seemed to be made entirely from windows. Cloud gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I've never seen a house this beautiful…," he trailed off. He meant to say more, but he was rendered speechless at the moment. Zack's house was two stories tall with windows covering the entire front of the building on both stories. It occurred to him that he had thought Zack would live in a more city-type town, with butlers and fancy cars all about. But this… It suited Zack, and yet it didn't all at the same time. Zack picked up on Cloud's unspoken thoughts and grinned at him.

"Not what you thought it would be, huh?" he said. Cloud shook his head, his mouth still wide open in disbelief at the richness of his surroundings, both in gil and in life.

"I thought you would have butlers and golden fountains everywhere, maybe live in a large city," Cloud said.

"Nah. Too much hustle and bustle in the city. I only go there when I need to do business. You and I will be making a few trips while you're here. As I mentioned, I do need you to accompany me to these business meetings. However…" Zack paused, moving in front of Cloud and grasping both of his hands. "You can always back out any time that you want to. I really hope you don't, though."

"Zack, I gave you back your money. There is no other place I'd rather be than here with you, in this moment. I would have come even if you had never paid me," Cloud replied. Zack let out the deep breath that he had been holding and looked up at the sky in silent thanks.

"Shit, Cloud. I can't believe how happy you've made me in just a couple of short days. This is unheard of in my town. If my parents knew that I'd only just met you, they would disown me! Imagine their shock if they found out we were sharing living space, even temporarily, as known lovers!" Zack exclaimed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Zack replied. He unclasped Cloud's hands and turned to face the path where they had come from that led to the town. "Here, you'd better be serious for a few years before shacking up."

"So, what will you tell them?"

Zack laughed and held his hand to his belly. "I'll tell them I've been keeping my lover a secret for ten years! They won't be none the wiser, the old coots," he said, smirking. "Besides, it's really none of their business. Anyway, do you want to go inside now?"

"Absolutely!" Cloud replied ecstatically. He was so eager to see the inside of Zack's beautiful home. They walked up a small gravel pathway and Zack pulled his keys out of his suit pocket. They jingled and Cloud grinned, his nerves on edge with excitement. He was practically bouncing as Zack finally pushed open the door and stepped aside to let Cloud enter.

"Wow…" Cloud said breathlessly as he let his eyes roam freely. A large, crystal chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling in the main entrance. "I… I can't believe this is all yours," he said, then blushed. "I'm sorry. I mean, I know you're well off and all, but this is just too incredible, Zack. You just don't see these kinds of things in the slums, not even in Don Corneo's mansion."

Zack laughed. "It's okay, Cloud. Take a look around and make yourself at home," he replied. He pointed toward a doorway to the left. "I'll be in my office. I have a few phone calls that I need to make. In the meantime, like I said, make yourself at home. Get comfortable. I'll be back in a little while. If you want something to eat or drink, help yourself. The kitchen is off to the right."

As Cloud watched Zack give him a short wave before walking into his office and closing the door, he suddenly turned his attention the the large staircase toward the middle of the room. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the sparkling chandelier once more, then made his way to the kitchen. He pushed open the swinging door and smiled slightly at the swishing sound that it made. Everything in this house was immaculate, probably even down to the nails and insulation, he thought to himself. He searched around a while in the cabinets and finally found a glass, which he filled with ice water and sat down at the kitchen table for a moment to collect himself.

_Is there for certain a future in all of this? Is this too good to be true? Cloud thought. What if he ends up hating me in the end, and wants me to go home early?_

His eyes rested on a wine decanter in the middle of the table, surrounded by crystal wine glasses that were immaculately clean and shining. There was nothing else that he could do except hope for the best. Zack Fair had proved himself to be a good man so far. Why should he have reason to doubt him now? Cloud knew it was all just nerves. He felt sick to his stomach, yet suddenly felt the need - a _pull_ \- to be near Zack. He wanted him, _craved_ him. His missed the smell of Zack's expensive cologne on his skin. He stood up and took a large sip of the ice water and poured the rest out in the sink. Unsure of what to do with the glass, he opted to just leave it in the sink for now; he would ask what to do about it later. He left the kitchen and made his way back to the main front room and tried to still his racing heart as his hand rested quietly on the doorknob of Zack's office.

A heartbeat later, Cloud softly opened the door and eased in, quietly closing it behind him. He felt odd about intruding on a business call, but he just couldn't stay away from Zack for much longer. The hunger was too much. Zack was holding his head in one hand, elbow propped on the desk; his other hand gripped his desk phone furiously. He was muttering and cursing silently at the person on the other line, only giving yes or no answers when he was asked a question. His eyes were closed and his fingers rubbed at his temple. He had not heard Cloud come in.

Quietly, Cloud approached Zack from behind and gently draped his arms around his neck and settled them on his chest. Startled for a moment, Zack abruptly opened his eyes, then relaxed as Cloud kissed him softly on the cheek. The blond nuzzled his neck gently and whispered, "You're working too hard," the words barely audible to Zack but definitely not unnoticed. Zack smiled warmly and held a finger up, rolling his eyes.

"Sir, I understand your frustration, but…"

Cloud could hear the man raging and cursing on the other line, and Zack just sighed heavily and gave up any hope of interrupting him. He covered the mouthpiece of the telephone and whispered to Cloud, "I'll be done in a few minutes. Psycho client from the city." He removed his hand and mumbled, "Uh-huh, yeah," then rolled his eyes at Cloud again.

Cloud gave him a small smile and moved away from him, absently straightening out a few papers that were on his desk. He fiddled with pens and pencils in a cup, straightened the paperclips out, adjusted the stapler - anything to keep himself busy and out of the way. He suddenly felt self-conscious and in need of making a quick exit.

"Should I go?" he mouthed quietly.

Zack held out his hand and shook his head furiously. "Don't leave me here!" he mouthed back, sarcastically begging Cloud to stay with a true grin. He stood up and balanced the phone between his chin and shoulder, pulling over a chair in front of his. He motioned to it, inviting Cloud to sit near him. Cloud smiled and took his seat, folding his hands across his lap and shifting his feet nervously. He and Zack locked eyes for a moment, then Zack was pulled away when the man on the phone asked him a question.

"Yes Sir, those documents were forwarded to you almost three weeks ago. For the life of me, I can't understand why you haven't received this. Is it possible that your secretary may have something to do with it? … Uh-huh. Yeah. Yep. On the thirtieth…"

Zack moaned and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He now stayed silent, only nodding instead of responding to the same redundant questions. Cloud looked around and saw a folded-up newspaper on the desk. He grabbed it and thumbed through the pages, not really caring what was written in small print and only going for the large headlines. He grinned. The Gongaga Times was less than ten pages long and was mostly filled with the usual backwater town drabble; who got hitched, who died - all the hottest gossip you could read for one gil.

As he was reading about how Mary Jo called the only fireman in the town at 3 a.m. because she thought she had seen a wild animal in her yard - which, Cloud noted with glee, turned out to be her drunk husband coming home late from the town's bar - he heard Zack snoring lightly. Closing the newspaper, Cloud set it aside and leaned forward in the chair, nudging the raven-haired man gently.

"Hey."

Zack jerked awake and nearly dropped the phone. Aggravated now, he abruptly told the man on the telephone, "Sir, I'm going to have to call you back. This is getting us nowhere. I'll be in touch with you later this week. Thanks." He slammed the phone down and leaned back in the chair again, closing his eyes. "So sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean for that call to go on for so damned long."

"It's okay, Zack. I understand. Would you like for me to bring you anything? Something to drink?" Cloud offered.

Zack hummed happily. "I would love a glass of that red wine that I have in the decanter in the kitchen," he said.

"I'll get it for you, okay? You have too much on your mind right now," Cloud said, standing up. Zack's eyes opened and he reached out, grabbing hold of Cloud's arm.

_"…Stay."_

There was a softness to his voice that had a tendency to make him go weak in the knees. Cloud had noticed that Zack, around other people and business associates, spoke firmly yet politely... but with him, there was always a soft demeanor to his words. Cloud fell gently to his knees, kneeling in front of the raven-haired man. His heart beating wildly, Cloud met Zack's eyes as Zack reached forward and ran his fingers through soft, blond spikes. Cloud could have purred, had he not been so conscious of the loud thumping of his heart. Could Zack hear it, too?

At once, Cloud was feeling soft lips on his. His eyelids fluttered shut as he let Zack control the tempo of their kiss. He kept it slow, soft, even - just the way that Cloud liked it. Passion and heated lust gave way to calm patience, though, and Cloud felt his hands moving immediately to the zipper of Zack's pants. Flicking open the button and smoothly pulling down the zipper, he deftly reached his hand down inside of the warm cavern and grasped hard, hot flesh that made Zack gasp and groan into his mouth.

Cloud wanted so badly to let himself go loose on Zack. He couldn't help it. He had been a whore for so long that the urges to _'please the customer and not yourself'_ were still there: the urge and drive to quickly suck and fuck the customer, to gather the gil, to get the hell out of there before the customer changed his mind. However, Zack was no longer a paying customer - and, what was more - he was no longer just a random man from the slums. Zack actually gave a damn about him. He was all that Cloud had ever wished for.

Cloud broke their kiss and gazed up at Zack through tear-filled eyes. Zack Fair was his dream come true in the flesh.

"Cloud..." Zack whispered his name, and it fell like rays of Gaia's sun onto Cloud's skin. The sound of his voice warmed him through and through. He grasped the hard flesh again and dipped his head down to take the swollen member into his mouth. He deftly swirled his tongue around the flesh, his hand working the shaft gently. He tried not to go too fast, but soon he was feeling Zack rhythmically beginning to fuck his mouth uncontrollably. "Gaia, Cloud," Zack muttered as he gripped Cloud's head. "You don't know what you do to me..."

Cloud moaned. A tear trickled down his cheek. Nothing was more sacred, more holy, than giving Zack the pleasure and love that he knew the man wanted and deserved.

Nothing was more important to Cloud now. He wanted nothing more than to give his all to Zack, whether it be for the rest of the time that his "services" were needed at dinner parties, or for the rest of his life. As Cloud was thinking these thoughts, he felt Zack jerk slightly and still. "Ah!" Zack cried out, throwing himself back into the chair hard, his orgasm hitting him quickly. Cloud eagerly drank every drop, the taste so sweet. Zack began to gently thrust again, letting Cloud milk him completely.

The tear on Cloud's cheek was brushed away by Zack as he finally stopped thrusting and gently pulled Cloud's mouth away from him. Tilting his chin up with his hand, Zack stared into his eyes and smiled softly. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" he said.

_You were born._

Cloud didn't reply, only smiled back at Zack.

"Is there anything I can do for you right now?" Zack asked. He was concerned that Cloud was possibly quite hungry by then. He hadn't heard him making himself something to eat while he was in the kitchen. Cloud suddenly grinned.

"Where's your bathtub?"


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud hummed in appreciation at Zack's bathroom. It was _gigantic_ and immaculate, just as he had imagined it to be. The bathtub was the largest one he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe his eyes! He squealed in delight and clapped his hands. He walked over to the cabinets and began to dig in them, determined to find the towels. It didn't take long before he found them: large and plush, perfectly folded and stacked in a drawer.

He was rewarded by a massive amount of bath products on a vanity against the south wall. He scratched the back of his neck as he stood and studied them. Many of the bottles were labeled as organic and natural. Cloud chose lavender bubble bath and stepped to the bathtub to begin filling it. He was taken aback when he noticed a large panel off to one side with multiple buttons. He pushed one out of curiosity. The bathroom lights dimmed. He grinned and pushed another button. This time, the jets turned on in the tub. He quickly shed his clothes and stuck a toe in the water. It was the perfect temperature.

Cloud lowered himself into the tub and added the lavender concoction to the water. He laughed with glee as bubbles quickly filled the bathtub, spurred on by the jets. He lay back in the tub and turned the faucet off with his foot.

Zack entered the room quietly, standing against the doorway with his arms crossed. He watched as Cloud disappeared beneath the bubbles. A few blond spikes poked up from under the water, and Zack muffled laughter at the sight. When Cloud popped back up, Zack moved over to the side of the tub to sit down.

"So how is it?"

"Gaia, Zack! It's the biggest tub i've ever seen! This is amazing!" Cloud replied, grinning. "Care to join?"

"Not this time, Cloud. Unfortunately, I have to go back out. There's some business I need to take care of," Zack told him with a sigh. "I should be back later this evening. I'll need you to accompany me to a dinner tonight, if you don't mind."

"Of course! Who are we eating with?" Cloud asked.

Zack smiled. "It's a surprise. Dress in your best suit, alright? I'll see you tonight."

"You've got it!" Cloud exclaimed as he ducked back underwater. When he came back up for air, he was disheartened to see that Zack had already gone. Then, the thought occurred to him that he was alone in Zack's house.

He was _so_ going to explore!

After he finished bathing and washing his hair, he dried off with the towel he had found earlier. He grabbed a plush robe that he had spied hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It was a little too large for him, but he wrapped the tie extra-tightly around his waist. He padded out of the bathroom and into the hallway, looking at all of the closed doors in excitement.

_"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo..."_

A door on his left was chosen, and he turned the doorknob to gain entrance. It was what appeared to be a master bedroom. A large four-poster bed stood against the wall opposite the door. He wandered over to it and patted the comforter. It was solid white and even softer than the towels. He cocked his head and listened for any sound of Zack. The coast was still clear. He launched himself onto the bed and lay there for a second.

Then he stood up on it.

He gave a little bounce without his feet leaving the bed. "Holy shit," he remarked. It was incredibly springy. He began to jump in earnest, bouncing as high as he could. He was laughing and whooping at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes of fun, he settled down and flopped onto the comforter. Rolling over onto his side, he saw a phone on the nightstand. He picked up the receiver and began to dial the familiar number that led to home.

"Yello!" Aerith answered, sounding cheerful.

"Aer! It's me! You won't believe this! I'm _all alone_ in Zack's house. Gods, I wish you and Tifa could see this!" Cloud screeched into the phone. "I can't believe how big his fucking tub is!"

He could hear Aerith hissing the information over to Tifa, both of them squealing with giddiness.

"Sooo," Aerith said in a sing-song voice. "Is he still being good to our Cloud?"

"The best!"

"Well then, that's perfect! That's all that matters! We miss you sooo much, hon. It's so good to hear your voice," Aerith said.

"How's Tifa?"

"She's great! She got hit pretty hard by a customer this afternoon... but she's okay," Aerith stated. Cloud could hear her chewing on her nails through the phone. He knew that she was holding something back.

"Who was it it, Aer?" Cloud pressed. He waited for a few moments, with no reply from Aerith. "Aerith, I want to know."

"...It was that nasty-ass Mr. Dowdy. He said..."

Cloud clenched his teeth together as he waited for Aerith to finish. _That fucking son-of-a-bitch._

"...He said because you didn't service him at the party Zack took you to the other night... that Tifa and I had to pay the price."

"That goddamned little shit!" Cloud shouted into the phone. "He's Zack's fucking boss! He tried to rape me at the party! I was lucky that Zack was there!"

Aerith was now crying on the other line. Cloud shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry she was hurt. I want you two to stay off of the streets until I take care of this, got it?" Cloud told her.

"But we need the money, Cloud. This is our life. We can't all be as lucky as you."

"Don't you worry about it. I'm going to be sending some gil your way immediately. I gave all that gil back to Zack, but I know that he will give it to me if I ask. As long as you two are safe and taken care of, nothing else matters," Cloud said. He heard Aerith gearing up to speak again, but he shut her off. "I've got to go, but be on the lookout for the gil, Aer. Give Tifa my love."

"...Bye, Cloud."

He immediately phoned Zack. Five thousand gil was quickly hand-delivered to Aerith within the hour. As for Mr. Dowdy, he had lost his best employee - and was going to have a hell of a hospital bill after all of the surgeries he'd need to repair his face when Zack was finished with him.

\------------------------

Cloud had dressed up in the best suit that he had bought from the store back in Midgar. He turned this way and that in front of the mirror, waiting for Zack to come home. He grinned at himself in the mirror and rocked back on his heels, giving himself a confident nod. He heard the front door open downstairs. Inhaling deeply, he began to walk out to greet the man who had made his dreams come true.

Zack met him halfway upstairs. Cloud's appearance had stopped him in his tracks.

"You're beautiful, you know that? Wow."

Cloud lowered his head and blushed. "Thank you."

Zack climbed the final stairs to come face-to-face with Cloud. He cupped the blond's chin and gazed into his eyes. "Don't ever lower your head, babe. Don't be ashamed of who you are," he whispered. Cloud smiled and threw his arms around Zack's neck.

"I missed you today."

"Well, your phone call certainly was a shock," Zack mused. "That's already in the past now, though. We'll never speak of it again, got it?" Cloud nodded.

"Now, are you ready to go to this surprise dinner?"

"Yes!" Cloud answered. Zack grinned at him and led him to the bedroom so that he could freshen up and change his clothes. Soon, they were walking through the woods that led to the center of Gongaga. Hand in hand, they arrived at the local restaraunt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fair, please. They should be here already," Zack told the hostess. He stole a glance at Cloud, who was wide-eyed. "It's alright, Cloud. They're gonna love you like I do." He winked.

Cloud gasped. Did Zack just say they were meeting his _parents?_ He raised his hand to his mouth. Shell-shocked, he blindly followed Zack to the table. They were greeted by a stoic-looking elderly couple who were all smiles and incredibly pleasant, though there was an air of aloofness about them.

Once the greetings and nice-to-meet-yous were out of the way, they all settled into a uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Zack's father was the first one to speak up, directing his question at Cloud.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Cloud froze in his chair. He remembered Zack telling him that Gongaga's society frowned on those who were shacked up after only being together a short time. Cloud began to fumble for an answer, but Zack once again stepped in and saved him.

"It will be five years tomorrow," Zack said smoothly, grabbing hold of Cloud's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I've invited him to stay with me for a while to see how he likes it here."

"You'll be marrying him, correct?" Zack's mother inquired, looking down her nose at Cloud. He could feel her studying his every movement, every breath.

"Absolutely."

Zack's father looked at his surprised wife with a smile of approval. "Well then, that's settled! At least they're not living in sin, gods forbid. Congratulations to the two of you! When is the big day?"

"...We haven't decided yet," Zack answered, glancing at Cloud. There was a mixture of surprise, anxiety, and anger on Cloud's face. He swallowed hard and let out a nervous laugh. "Isn't that right, Cloud?"

Cloud blinked quickly at Zack with a wry smile, and pulled his hand away to hide it under the table. He had known that if he'd ever met Zack's parents, they would have to put on airs and pretend to be a long-time established couple. However, it was one thing to spring a dinner with parents on him; but to seemingly make marriage plans without discussing them with him first? Cloud was livid - and confused. Was Zack pretending, or did he really have a plan to marry him one day?

The rest of the dinner went by quickly, thankfully. When Zack's parents left the restaurant, Cloud slammed down his cloth napkin and stood up.

"How could you do that? Why would you toss me into the lion's den and then promise marriage?" Cloud hissed, trying not to draw attention to the two of them. "I'm so confused right now, and that's really pissing me off, Zack!"

Cloud stormed out of the restaurant and found his way to the woods that led to Zack's house. He was out of breath when he reached the front door, tears streaming down his face. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. He didn't hear Zack running behind him all the way - hadn't heard him step onto the porch. Warm arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him in close.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud. I should have warned you instead of surprising you."

Cloud pulled away.

"I can't do this, Zack. This is all too much, and it's been happening way too quickly. I'm confused... and I don't know if anything you said at dinner was even real. That's the worst part," Cloud said. He walked to the side of the porch and leaned against the railing.

"You know how I feel about you," Zack said. "And, I know how you feel about me. It was just talk. You don't _have_ to really marry me, but i'd like for you to. What's wrong with keeping up appearances for one night?"

"For _'one night'_? Damn it, Zack! I never wanted to be your whore, but i'm starting to feel like it! We had a deal for me to go on dinner dates with you, but you've got me dressin' up so you can parade me in front of your goddamned _parents_. And why? To make them think you've got your life all mapped out? You're pretending like i'm marriage material when i'm not. I'm just a fucking gutter-whore from the slums! You wanted to use me for your own benefit, just like every other customer I've had!" Cloud yelled.

"I have _never_ treated you like a whore, Cloud!" Zack said, raising his voice. "I've done nothing but treat you like a king! But if you want to point fingers and make false accusations, consider this: You practically _begged_ me to love you while I was fucking you that night in the hotel. Now i'm openly giving you love and very clearly hinting at a future i'd like to have with you... and you want to spit in my face because of a dinner and what you perceived as me trying to use you to gain favor with my parents? _Fuck you._"

Cloud spun around, his fists balled up as fresh tears began to fall. He lowered his eyes at Zack.

"I want to go home."


End file.
